


Cheeky

by dormiensa



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bondlock, Gen, Post-His Last Vow, Q is a Holmes, a quiet moment, spoilers for Sherlock Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormiensa/pseuds/dormiensa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has broken into Q's flat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheeky

As soon as he noticed that his “Welcome” mat had been trampled upon and the plastic chips dislodged from the doorframe, Quesfort knew that someone had broken into his flat.  His inactivated alarm system confirmed it.

 

Thankfully, there were only four people in the world who knew where he lived.  Of those, only two could’ve managed to completely disarm his security measures.  And of the latter, only one would have made himself tea while he waited.

 

“Why can’t you call ahead like a civilized person?”

 

“Merely returning the favour, dear brother.  That falsified broadcast has certainly got everyone’s attention.  Congratulations.”

 

“I didn’t help Sherlock fake his death only to have him risk getting killed by thugs in a pointless turf war.”

 

Mycroft sighed.  “You know that I had no choice.  If Sherlock had only—”

 

“I’m glad he shot Magnussen.  The man was a menace.  If I’d known he was threatening Mary, I’d have sent one of the double-ohs to deal with him.  The wanker isn’t so powerful that he doesn’t fear death.”

 

“Ah, so it wasn’t a coincidence that John knew to apply there.”

 

“Well, it wasn’t guaranteed that he’d get the position.  But you must admit that she’s the perfect bodyguard if ever one of Moriarty’s men decided to go after Dr. Watson.”

 

“Indeed.  I could not have chosen a better candidate.”  Mycroft took a sip of tea and then narrowed his eyes in a look very reminiscent of their mother’s when she sensed trouble.  Quesfort gave an involuntary shudder.  “I hope this wasn’t a mere prank to save Sherlock, Quesfort.  If MI-6 were to ever discover that their Quartermaster—”

 

“After Morgoth was banished, Sauron managed to take his place and surpass his master as the new Dark Lord.  You know there is always someone who will want to step into the power vacuum.  Sherlock is the only one who knows the extent of Moriarty’s network and what threats this new person would pose.  And no, we don’t as yet have a confirmed identity.  But we’re sure the recent problems in Brussels and Istanbul are connected to the same group.”

 

Mycroft placed the saucer and cup on the side-table and steepled his fingers beneath his chin as he considered the matter.  His expression finally cleared, and he stood.

 

“Thank you for the tea, Quesfort.  I’ll have the details of the moot forwarded to you.  And when Sherlock shows up, do try to prevent him from prematurely traipsing off to the continent?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> _Not exactly the same universe as Decipher, since Sherlock Season 3 has rather disrupted my headcanon. But I've retained some elements, such as Q's name._


End file.
